


To All Followers

by BlueMagic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Im only moving, Leaving, Quotev - Freeform, Remaking storys on my other profile, dont be sad, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMagic/pseuds/BlueMagic
Summary: notice to all followers.please read.





	To All Followers

Hello my sparks!

Blue here and I have super important news.

I am leaving this website

DON'T STOP READING NOW!

Because i am now on Quotev!

Sorry everyone i just thought it was a better website for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link to Quotev account ~ https://www.quotev.com/ScarfyTheDemon

Yeah stupid name i know

I had a diffrent persona when i made that account.

Also i am remaking scars of the past and Glitch in the system soon so keep a eye out!

Thanks for reading and supporting me this whole time! 

~Blue out for the last time~ 


End file.
